


You Won't Regret

by 100xoverfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100xoverfest/pseuds/100xoverfest
Summary: Junmyeon is suffering from a heartbreak for taking things too fast, but Yifan comes into the picture and teaches him that there are still things that you won't regret in rushed decisions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2892 words from me, but all hail to the person who made the prompt to this, i am very sorry in advance since i may not have met your expectations? but i tried my best so i promise it would be worth the read :) thank you so much especially to the mods who are very understanding :) please enjoy and again im sorry because i am pretty lame at the smut part lol
> 
> written by: jung-jo-seok

These Friday evenings were the worst for Junmyeon, where the customers are more drunk than the usual because finally their week of working their asses off are coming to another end. But all these people didn't really matter to him as he took another good look at the wasted crowd, still hoping for a glimpse of the man who used to be the special person he dedicated his songs to. But that person wasn't in his usual spot, and only when the memory of Jongdae smiling at him fades into an empty chair does Junmyeon remember that the man had given up not just that spot, he's given up on him too.

 

"You don't have to force yourself, Myeon." Kyungsoo muttered, worried about his friend who's choosing sad songs over the hearty ones he used to sing. It has only been a week after he noticed that Junmyeon's lover was missing, and on all those nights Junmyeon looked like he was about to breakdown. "I can talk to Baek and say that I'll partner with Chan for the last performance."

 

Junmyeon smiled to say he's okay, but Kyungsoo's eyes locked with his as if telling him that he clearly isn't, and that he can let his guard down now. In just a while, Junmyeon's tears rolled down his cheeks, officially breaking his great wall of denial. The ache he was feeling suddenly felt even more painful, as if the wound within him has opened. He held onto Kyungsoo as he sobbed, trying to stop more tears from coming even if his face is red from all his furious wiping. "I want to sing, Kyungsoo... because maybe, just maybe, Jongdae would come back and see me."

 

"Myeon, listen. We don't want you out there singing yet hurting over and over. Take a rest, okay? We're all worried about you," Kyungsoo wiped Junmyeon's cheeks dry, cupping the latter's face in his hands to make their gazes meet. "What happened to the beautiful Junmyeon?"

 

Junmyeon turned his back and saw his refelection on a mirror right across the yellow-lit room. With each dragging step he made towards it, the weight in his chest felt heavier, for even himself wants to ask what happened, or even ask if he would ever still feel confident of himself again. Because there he was, his finger shaky as he reached out for the image of himself that was already as cold as the surface. His hair is dry, his cheeks were now pale and thin, his eyes are tired and lifeless. He is a mess, and although he can still hear the faint voice of Jongdae saying he'll always be beautiful, all he sees now is someone who’s not as beautiful as he used to be. "I don't know, Kyungsoo. I don't know."

 

 

An hour is still left until more people walk in, and so the two are seated at the unoccupied couch, a glass of water in front of Junmyeon. They haven't talked about Jongdae yet, and Kyungsoo decided to let it be some other time, as long as Junmyeon calms tonight. His eyes went from the guitarist onstage, then back at Junmyeon. Chanyeol was already there with his guitar, strumming as he stared at Baekhyun who was busy talking with a few of the bar's patrons. Instead of the usual bubbly talk as prep time comes in, Yeol was quietly playing a lonely Mexican song. "Do you really want to sing tonight?"

 

Junmyeon looked at Kyungsoo at once, showing him his pair of hopeful eyes. "Will you let me?"

 

With a sigh, Kyungsoo nodded for he was left with no better choice. It is a Friday and most of the people who come request for Junmyeon to sing since he was once dubbed as the breath of fresh air inside the bar. Must be a blessing in disguise, their guitarist isn't in his brightest mood as well. "Chanyeol's been like that since yesterday night, and you're the only one probably fit to sing to his endless, sad melodies. It's a good way to let the feelings out, so I hope you two could make it despite everything."

 

"But what happened to him?”

 

"Baekhyun probs," Kyungsoo shrugged. "That's pretty normal by now, Myeon. Though Chanyeol's abnormally gloomy, I know they could always work it out after a few more exchange of puppy glances. True love, I guess?"

 

Junmyeon looked away and smiled so bitterly, and Kyungsoo had to bite his lip for feeling inconsiderate of the man who's recently broken up. "Sorry."

 

"No, don't be sorry, Kyung. It must really be true love," And mine just wasn't, Junmyeon mockingly told himself as he took a last look at Chanyeol and his boyfriend. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing out with a determined sigh. He's going to sing. Not for Jongdae and not for anyone else in the room but his true love--because right now, his only true love is himself.

 

Kyungsoo just crossed his arms against his chest as he watched Junmyeon walk away and brush his hair with his frail fingers. He's still beautiful, Kyungsoo thinks, but a sad beauty at that.

 

 

Junmyeon tapped the microphone head twice to test if its working before taking his seat and adjusting the holder. He smiled slightly at Chanyeol who stopped strumming, smiling back at him forcibly. Maybe they could make a good team with this kind of attitude, he jokes at himself internally. "Good evening to everyone who came back here to listen to me again! It's another Friday coming to a last. It feels good to end things that make you tired, isn't it?"

 

There was a mass response of yes, a response he himself relates to. "So tonight, I'm singing Taeyang's Eyes, Nose, Lips. There are just some things that must come to an end when they tire you right? That may be a whole week of work, or it could also be a whole relationship. This song is dedicated to everyone who's officially ending their tiring weeks."

 

_I can still feel you_

_But like a burnt out flame,_

_Burnt and destroyed all of our love_

_It hurts so much, but now_

_I’ll call you a memory_

 

As Junmyeon sat down after a performance that he swears made a couple of guys at the back cry, he immediately saw the glass of Mai Tai being carefully slid towards him. "Tiring week, mister?"

 

"It's more like a tiring relationship," Junmyeon casually said, taking the glass and sipping the sweet liquid. It was his favorite, all the kinds of juices that he once never thought could go together with the white and dark rum. "Thanks."

 

"No problem. I'm Yifan, by the way. From China. It's been so long since I came here, but I'm glad I can still make a decent conversation despite my rusty Korean."

 

For a few minutes, Junmyeon and Yifan have downed a lot of glasses, trying out the different drinks that Junmyeon knows while they talk about anything that comes to mind. Yifan was laughing at how funny the first few drinks tasted, all a little too sweet for his liking. But later on Junmyeon was laughing too, since he finds humor in Yifan's frowning face whenever the latter tries out the darker ones that can't compare to their favorite light Mai Tai. Eventually the conversation between the two have gotten deeper; Yifan shared how suffocating his life in China was since his parents wanted him to get into business management when all he wanted to do was travel and sketch and paint, while Junmyeon share his recent heartbreak and whined at how shallow his problem was compared to Yifan's.

 

Once Baekhyun and Kyungsoo let their staff go when they finished tidying the bar up, they know Junmyeon will be stubborn on going home now that he's got company. The second floor of the bar was supposed to be a place for Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, but they aren't college buddies anymore who can stay together whenever they wished. "Okay, we'll let you stay upstairs, Myeon. But are you sure you want this man to stay with you?"

 

"For the record, I am not that drunk, okay? I'm a little tipsy but I can manage," Junmyeon told the other two. "Besides, everything's complete upstairs right? We'll be fine."

 

"You could either leave now or behave." Baekhyun raised a brow at Yifan, torn between leaving his friend with a stranger and trusting this stranger who makes his friend feel better. It was unusual for Junmyeon to talk comfortably with strangers, especially now that he's going through a heartbreak, but interestingly, this man got his way through Junmyeon. "I'll be here first thing in the morning and I expect you to be here, with Junmyeon still alive."

 

"Can you stop that, you guys should go. It's getting late. I'm gonna lock up okay, don't worry." He pushed his friends outside, who were muttering their few reminders about the medicine cabinet for tomorrow's headache. He thanked the two and waved at them one last time behind the glass before finally closing the wooden door.

 

Swiftly, Junmyeon strode towards Yifan and took his hand in his, dragging the latter to the second floor. The spiral stairs was a hassle, easily making them dizzy once they reached the top. They slumped right then on the couch, panting. Junmyeon reached for the lampshade on the other side of the couch, but once the light was on it only made him realize that his face got too close to Yifan's, too close that they were only a few inches away.

 

"Maybe...Jongdae and I took things too fast," Junmyeon uttered, staring at Yifan's plump lips then back at the Chinese man's orbs. "And maybe...I'm here doing it again."

 

No one dared to speak after, and all it took was a brave move from Yifan to lean in that Junmyeon gave in and crashed their lips together, one hand on the back of the traveler's neck while the other hand moved to unbutton the dress shirt Yifan was wearing. The taller one grabbed Junmyeon by the hips and led the latter's legs to wrap around his waist. He further insisted for a slower kiss, holding Junmyeon's body closer to himself as he slipped his free hand underneath the singer's knitted sweater as they kiss.

 

When they ran out of air and parted, Yifan couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the man straddling him, with eyes now full of want and lips parted and swollen. There still weren't any words exchanged between them, but the pattern of heavy breaths as Yifan threw his own shirt away and then started to slowly take Junmyeon's clothes off was enough to mean that at this point, no one's turning back. Once Junmyeon was topless, hair a mess after being discarded of his top, Yifan started kissing and feeling every part of Junmyeon's exposed skin. "We might be taking it fast, but I'll prove to you that there's something you'll never regret in rushed decisions."

 

With eyes closed, Junmyeon felt as if his senses doubled, and the trail of wet kisses from his shoulder, to his collarbone, up to his neck is making him excited. At every touch of Yifan's warm hands, Junmyeon shuddered, for the soft caress coming from this man made him feel, for once, really wanted and protected. He may have known this man just this night, but finally, he met someone at the right time--at the time when he needed this attention the most. This time it was as if his thoughts of Jongdae was easily put down by Yifan's constant whispers, a hoarse yet reassuring voice telling him that he isn't just a beauty to worship, but someone worthy to be loved and feel loved.

 

Yifan carried Junmyeon towards the bed without breaking their heated kiss, and when they were at the edge he forced Junmyeon down, placing his own legs on either side of the pale-skinned man. “Savor every moment Junmyeon, no matter how fast they are.” With that, Yifan started unbuttoning his jeans, then after pulling them down with his boxers. His erection sprang free, and Junmyeon, not knowing what else to do, couldn’t help but stare at the impressive shaft. Yifan tugged at his erection a few times, before running his other hand through Junmyeon’s hair and slowly lifting Junmyeon’s head towards his erection.

Junmyeon didn’t hesitate to give the head a lick before taking in its head, earning him a faint moan from Yifan. Hearing it made him take more of the hard shaft, feeling content not just of the flesh that’s in his mouth but of the signs of pleasure he’s giving Yifan. Contrast to the start at a slow, unsure pace, Junmyeon easily took Yifan’s member in and out of his mouth in quick slurps, his hands around the base that his mouth cannot reach. Yifan then started to thrust into Junmyeon’s mouth, the warmth and tightness making him lose it--he felt the need to come. But he has no plans of ruining such a beautiful mouth, and so when he had the chance he slipped out of Junmyeon’s swollen mouth, drool and precum at the side of the man’s lips. “Why?”

  
“You’re too special to take that in your mouth, angel.” Yifan answered, smiling at the man underneath him. “Let me make you feel better first, too.”

Impatiently, Yifan took Junmyeon’s jeans off, throwing them somewhere on the floor. Junmyeon’s boxers is already tight, and Yifan cupped the tent and rubbed it a few times, feeling it harden more and the wetness spread on the fabric. Junmyeon tried getting Yifan’s hand off his member, but the latter held his wrists together and continued rubbing him through his boxers. Junmyeon couldn’t take it anymore that he started pleading. “Please, Yifan…”

Yifan didn’t need to be told twice and he let go of Junmyeon’s wrists before sensually removing Junmyeon’s boxers, with his index fingers hooked on the band and the other fingers sliding down Junmyeon’s smooth legs. Throwing all shyness out the window, Junmyeon reached for his member only to be stopped by Yifan’s hands. Yifan kissed the back of his palms before finally giving his attention to Junmyeon’s member. It was smaller compared to Yifan’s, and so it was easier for him to take Junmyeon in his mouth. His hand searched for Junmyeon’s bud and played with it at the same time. With all the stimulation, Junmyeon wanted to beg, tugging at Yifan’s hair as the taller sucked him dry. “More, Yifan…”

And so Yifan gave him more. He stopped sucking Junmyeon, running his hands up and down the other’s thighs before slowly parting his legs and bending them by the knee. Junmyeon suddenly felt uneasy, for he had never been this intimate with anyone, not even Jongdae. “Yifan…”

Sensing what Junmyeon was feeling, Yifan looked at Junmyeon with a smile before placing kisses on his knees. “You’re perfect, Junmyeon. Believe me.” After a few more wet kisses Junmyeon gave him a nod and relaxed himself in Yifan’s hands. Yifan then continued his kisses down to Junmyeon’s inner thighs, until he was face to face with his pink hole. He licked it once, before trying to insert his tongue into the tight opening.

“Ahh-Yifan…” Junmyeon held his thighs as well, opening himself up further to grant Yifan more access to his hole. He then felt a finger inserting into him as Yifan placed kisses this time on his thighs. Junmyeon moaned uncontrollably as another digit added up into him, making scissoring motions. All he could say was Yifan’s name as another and another finger moved in and out of him, until he knew he was prepared. “Yifan, please… I’m r-ready.”

“Yes, beautiful.” Yifan quickly kneeled in front of Junmyeon, placing the snow white legs around his waist. He adjusted their position and slowly pushed himself into Junmyeon, earning him a gasp and a grip of Junmyeon on his hand. “Hush, babe. Everything’s going to be okay. We’ll take it slow, alright?”

Being torn apart was never alright, Junmyeon thought, as he tried to endure the pain of adjusting to the massive girth of Yifan. He had ragged breaths, and right when he stopped crying did Yifan decide to thrust in further, burying himself more into Junmyeon. It was like he had hit a bundle of nerves that was extra sensitive, for Junmyeon arched his back and moaned loudly. Yifan decided it was time to take on a pace, and so he spit on his palm and rubbed it on his member before pushing back into the tight warmth of Junmyeon in one powerful thrust, and again hitting the spot that sent them both to heaven. Yifan never forgot to tell Junmyeon how beautiful he looks in the moonlight as he carried on his pace until they both released, moaning and skin slapping until they were well spent.

As Yifan wrapped an arm around Junmyeon’s waist after a long night of making love, Junmyeon now believes in what the taller one had said. There is always something that one will never regret in rushed decisions. Just as he is supposed to never regret being with Jongdae for a while, he will never regret this decision, this night, and he will never regret Yifan.

 


End file.
